Sadie
Sadie is a Witch from Luminous Arc 2: Will. She is the Breeze witch and the last remaining Winged One. Background 15 years before the story line, Sadie participated in the initial battle between the Witches and Mattias. After successfully sealing Mattias, unfortunately, all the witches, aside from Sadie, passed on. Due to the greif she felt, as well of being tired of others shunning her for being a Winged One, Sadie moved far away from Human contact. Involvement When Althea is under Magical Overload, Roland wanted to become a Master to save Althea. Dia and Luna take Roland, Rasche, and Rina to see Sadie to take the Master's Test. Upon arrival, Sadie is amazed to see how much Dia and Luna have grown in 15 years. After explaining the situation to Sadie, she refuses to allow Roland to take the test telling them that the world should just end, reasoning that she tried to seal Mattias only to see her friends die. After some smooth talking by Dia, Sadie requests to battle Roland. If he wins, he can take the test, if not, they all become her servants. Roland wins and, as promised, Sadie takes only Roland to a cave for his test. After completing the test, Sadie congratulates Roland on becoming a Master. Sadie then tells him to look into her eyes. Flustered, Roland does so. Sadie then recites the Final Engagement statement and then kisses Roland, allowing him to use wind. Sadie then returns with Roland to her home and shocks everyone that not only is Roland a Master, but now he has his first Final Engagement. After, she decides to fight with Roland because of her contract. Afterward, Sadie doesn't a much larger role. Strategy Sadie, being the Breeze Witch, has an affinity with Wind. Her Speed and Magic stats are impressive. She has a large movement range and can jump high, making Sadie is one of the most mobile characters in the game. Her main weapon is her Trumpet, which can attack from 2-3 spaces away in a cross shaped pattern. Her Flash Drive, Serenade, targets enemies in a similar fashion like her regular attack. In using her Magics, you may use together with Fatima and Althea's crowd control tactic. On a flip side she is very fragile, so keep her a decent distance when in combat and you can buff her speed allowing her to evade any physical attacks. Her defense is very low building up for high Speed. Abilities thumb|350px|right|Sadie using Serenade of Heavenly Wing! Battle : See also: Sadie/Boss Quotes *"Ah, is it my turn?" *"These guys are strong." *"Lets play." *"I'll blow you away!" *"How do you like the music?" *"Dance, sucker!" *"You're pretty powerful..." Gallery Trivia *When given the choice to have Ice Cream, she shows a preference for oddly named flavors, such as "Mr.Meeker's Fire and Ice Cream". *When she joins the party and comes out of her seclusion, she is worried that others will find her wings freakish. However, due to the extinction of her species, most people think her wings are fake and rather cute, much to her enjoyment. *Sadie likes Josie as a stuffed toy and a pillow. This is shown during the Megaxus Prison scene when she uses Josie as a pillow to keep herself warm. *She is the only Witch who can carry Josie. Roland comments that carrying Josie is "heavy" even for a small cat. Sadie still likes to carry Josie, making him somewhat of a toy to her. See also * Josie * Yuu External links * External link Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters